paradiseisland_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Eastern Ridge
by Eastern Ridge Do you find that the Eastern Ridge is hindering the development of your resort? Demolish it! You will open the way to new lands and find an ancient temple rumored to be full of treasures. Complete the task on time, and the excellent reward is yours! Note that you still have to buy the land on which the ridge is located before you actually can use it. Bonus reward * 2.5m coins * 300 crystals * 2.5k experience points * 1 GEOK Hotels * 3 GEOK Entertainment * 2 15% Discount Cards * 5 Totems of Plenty Legend The Eastern Ridge blocks your way to the adjacent territory. You could team up with like-minded friends and demolish it together. Think of what might be beyond it! Demolish the ridge and gain access to new lands where you could find an ancient deity's temple full of hidden treasure! Complete everything on time and the reward is yours! Tasks Operation Kaboom 1. Demolition: Step 1 It would be wise to seek a professional opinion before you start blowing up a mountain. When those demolitions experts arrive on the island, Renaissance Hotels will be the perfect accommodation choice for them. * Meet tourists at the pier 50 times; there are specialists you need among them. * You need to have 2 Renaissance hotels on your island. Reward 3000 coins and 250 experience points. . 2. Foam Day The experts have arrived, but they haven't been able to find you yet. Hopefully they are better at demolition than at finding people! Why don't you meet them and provide them with some entertainment? * Hire 5 demolitions professionals. You will know them by their badges. * Hold 50 Foam Parties to entertain the demolitions experts. Reward 3200 coins, 260 experience points and 1 crystal. . 3. A Dangerous Barrel Demolition charges require a lot of gunpowder. It would be good business ethics to pay the workers part of their wages in advance, too. * Find 6 Barrels of Gunpowder by repairing Renaissance Hotels (each repair takes 4.5 hours) * Give the workers an advance. (500000 coins) Reward 4500 coins, 280 experience points and 1 crystal. . 4. Explodin' Time! You have the gunpowder, but you also need fuses. The Wondershop recently updated its stock, and maybe you can get them there. Just in case, you should supervise all the preparations. * Buy 3 Boxes of Fuses at the Wondershop. (39 Dragon Fruit and 98 Feathers each) * Supervise the explosion preparations. (500 energy) Reward 3000 coins, 250 experience points, 3 crystals and 5 union points. . Little Tricks 1. The Meantime The treasure hunter is not the chattiest, but playing Lucky Boxes puts him in high spirits. Why don't you play a round with him and find out what you need? * Play Lucky Boxes 5 times to get the treasure hunter in a talkative mood. * Buy 2 Creator's Hardhats. You will definitely need them. Reward 3100 coins, 260 experience points and 1 crystal. . 2. Quid Pro Quo Jimmy Loneman, a geologist, has arrived at the island. He has agreed to lend us his expertise for free but it's his dream to visit our ancient totems and to stay at a Bavarian-style hotel. * Build 2 Bavarian Inns for the geologist to enjoy. * Find Jimmy on the island and give him a Totem of Plenty Reward 4000 coins, 220 experience points and 1 crystal. . 3. Surveying The Geologist is ready to start working. Go survey the ridge with him, and don't forget to thank your friends for the gifts they send with a gift of your own. * Take samples of the ridge with the geologist. (750 energy) * Send your friends 10 packages in return for their gifts. Reward 3000 coins, 240 experience points and 1 crystal. . 4. Downtime Let's take a break from work and have fun. Jimmy has always wanted to meet a real private investigator, and we can make that happen for him! Hold a Detective Convention and make sure the guests can interact in a cozy atmosphere. * Hold a Detective Convention 60 times to help Jimmy meet real detectives. * Furnish 5 Chill-out Zones to create the necessary ambience. Reward 3100 coins and 250 experience points. . Joint Effort 1. Assembly We need blueprints to assemble the rock drill correctly, which can be found at the Wondershop, of course. The drill is quite a bit bigger than we thought, so we need a lot of space too. * Remove 20 trees, plants, or rocks to clear the necessary space. * Buy Drill Blueprints at the Wondershop. Reward 3800 coins, 270 experience points and 1 crystal. . 2. Taking Care of Tourists Sunshine Centers stock special Flasks that we will need for the Dragon Fruit juice. By the way, the explosion will be extremely loud, so it might be best if we transferred some of out tourists to other resorts. * Send 10000 tourists to other islands. * Upgrade Sunshine Centers to find Glass Flasks (10 flasks, 10 upgrades). Reward 3500 coins, 250 experience points and 1 crystal. . 3. Not Shaken, Not Stirred Handling something as hazardous as Dragon Fruit is best left to the professionals, who in this case are bartenders. Also, make sure you have enough coins. * Get 10 Flasks of Dragon Fruit Juice from bartender tourists (you will know them by their badge). * Collect profit from Burger Restaurants 80 times. Reward 3200 coins, 240 experience points and 1 crystal. . 4. Unforeseen Expenses Assembling the drill and making explosives is going to be costly both in terms of time, energy, and money. Make sure you have enough of all three, so you won't run out. * You need to have Solar Power Plant on the island. * Pay the expenses. (750000 coins) Reward 3600 coins and 230 experience points. . 5. A Friend in Need Everything is ready at last! It's time to start the drill, which will require a significant amount of energy. Call Tyler and have him help you! * Start the drill. (750 energy) * Make 3 regular purchases at the Wondershop to convince Tyler to help you. Reward 3000 coins, 220 experience points and 1 crystal. . Explosives 1. Show for Your Bro The drill should be operated by a qualified professional. Hold a Barman Show; that drill operator never misses those. Also, make sure your buildings are reinforced with a special spray. Otherwise, the explosion could damage them. * Hold 50 Barman Shows in Bavarian Inns. * Use Creator's Hardhats to get 3 Reinforcement Sprays. Reward 3700 coins, 280 experience points and 3 crystals. . 2. Reinforcement The drill operator agreed to take the job, and all he asks for is a couple of Discount Coupons in return. That's all well and good, but the Bavarian Inns may be damaged during the works. Reinforce them with spray. * Hire the drill operator for a Discount Coupon. * Use 3 Reinforcement Sprays on Bavarian Inns. Reward 4000 coins, 250 experience points and 1 crystal. . 3. Welcome Distraction Now we just place the charges, and everything will be ready for the explosion. You need to distract the remaining tourists, and there's nothing like a board game and some cookies in the Anti Cafe to pass the time. * Place the explosives (750 energy) * You need to have a level 5 beach Anticafe Reward 3500 coins, 240 experience points and 1 crystal. . 4. KABOOM! The explosives require a detonation device, unless you want to go out with a back. Get the detonator at the Wondershop, and that ridge will finally be gone! * Buy a Detonating Device at the Wondershop (270 shells and 135 corals). * Use the Detonating Device to set off the charge and blow up the Eastern Ridge (You can find and use it in the warehouse) Reward 3000 coins, 200 experience points and 2 crystals. . The Scientific Method 1. Looking For A Pro Despite our precautions, some tourists could not stand the disturbance and left. Use Totems to make up for the loss in profits. Also, talk to regular tourists. Who knows, there could be a demolition professional among them. * Use Totems 3 times. * Help 100 regular tourists. Maybe someone has an idea. Reward 3700 coins and 220 experience points. . 2. The Laws of Physics Let's use physics to our advantage.If the rock is sufficiently hot, a rapid drop in temperature will shatter it. We need to get some gas tanks for our burners. Oh, and hold a Pretzelfest to keep the tourists engaged. * Hold 15 Pretzelfests at Bavarian Inns. * Find 10 Gas Tanks by demolishing at least 5 Samovar Restaurants. (10) Reward 3500 coins, 280 experience points and 1 crystal. . 3. H2O And now for the cooling agent. Ordinary water will work just fine, so make sure you have plenty of that! Continue to distract the tourists; how about taking them out to Irish pubs? * Find 20 bottles of water by collecting profits from Shark Attractions. * You will need to have a level 5 Irish pub. Reward 5000 coins, 300 experience points and 3 crystals. . 4. Second Opinion Fortunately, Jimmy the geologist is still on the island. Share your plans with him and find out what he thinks. While he is thinking, pay a visit to your friends, and find out how they are doing. * Help your friends 30 times. * Hire the geologist. You will know him by his badge (100 corals). Reward 3200 coins, 210 experience points and 1 crystal. . 5. Ice and Fire The rock is red hot by now, so when you pour cold water on it, there will be a lot of steam. Make sure your tourists are out of the way, and out of danger too! * Pour the water over the hot rock. (1000 energy) * You need to have 5 Jungle Houses on the map. Reward 3500 coins and 200 experience points.